


Demons and Cherries

by GayDepressedAsian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AND DAVE IS A KISTUNE!! fluff, Clans, Definately fluff, Dirk is a badass Samurai. Jake can shoot a bow and arrow, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ronin - Freeform, Samurai, Takes place in Japanese Ancient times, don't forget the cherries!!!, etc - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDepressedAsian/pseuds/GayDepressedAsian
Summary: Well, since it takes place in ancient Japan, their mainly fighting Oni(demons) and sometimes Yokai(spirits).





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Has Japanese words, sayings, and meanings, keep a dictionary or Google close in case I misuse something. 
> 
> NEVER EVER EVER TRUST GOOGLE TRANSLATE!!!

You ran a hand through your hair in frustration. Here you were, kneeling in front of the Joju’in Temple crying like a fool. There wasn’t anything you hated more than crying, much less in public. 

You did feel better afterwards, knowing the God of Healing was cleansing your wounds, internal and external. 

Whispering a silent final prayer and picking up your sword only to immediately tense.

Someone was watching you from afar. 

Remaining calm you said, “Didn’t anyone tell you this place is for peace not conflict?” you asked over your shoulder. 

The stranger stepped forward, his sandals nearly inaudible on the smooth pathway of the shrine. You clenched the hilt of your katana. 

“I do not want conflict, Dirk Strider.” The stranger called out. 

“I sense vengeance in your words, you wish to harm me, right?” You turned you head to the stranger, studying him, a muscular build incredibly young, a samurai perhaps, no visible weapon, a gray and green kimono…perhaps a ronin or a master-less samurai, a disgrace is what they are.

“I do not wish to fight you today Dirk Strider.” The stranger said. You snorted, least the stranger cannot see your face of doubt hidden under your all to infamous mask. 

“No need for such formalities, you sound like my father.” You walked past the stranger and waved your hand forward, “Come, I’d like to buy you a drink, let us talk without the ears and eyes of the ancestors.” You offered. 

The stranger’s eyes lit up and he eagerly followed you down the steps from the temple.

“What’s your name? I would like to know before we get to business.” You said ordering two sakes, and leaning back on his chair. 

“Oh, I’m Jake English.” He introduced himself. You paused, “A name from the outside, are you not from Japan?” You asked. 

The stranger shrugged, “I was raised in Europe, my father brought me to Japan only a few days after my mother died, he runs the Kinoshi Festival Garden in Tokyo.” He replied. 

Taking a long drink of the sake you motioned for Jake to do the same. The stranger shook his head, “Father said not to drink while I was away.” His eyes lingered on his glass, but he forced himself to look away. 

“So, Jake~San, what brings you to the lovely town of Kakunodate? It’s an weeks walk from Tokyo, surely you didn’t trek here because of me?” you asked, wiping the alcohol off your lips. Kakunodate, or otherwise known as the City of Samurai was a magnet for ronin, and samurai, along with the yearly outsiders taking part in the numerous summer festivals. 

“No, actually, you were a side detour for my main mission.” Jake explained. 

“Did you follow me to the Joju’in Temple?” You asked sharply. Jake nodded slowly, almost ashamed of doing so. You only huffed in annoyance. 

“I need your help.” Jake finally admitted. “Doesn’t everyone these days? What do you want my help with?” You sighed, you just got off a mission and this was supposed to be your break. 

“I need your help to find my village.” Jake leaned forward, making his point clear. It was then you saw how young he looked, how handsome… 

“Yeah no, I’m not a road map or a guide, find a map if you’re lost.” You stood and tossed a few silver coins or as they say in Japanese, “wadokaichin” on the small tea table. 

“I’m not lost, my village abandoned their homes without notice or warning!” Jake also stood, almost knocking over a flower pot beside him. Many people looked at him in surprise. 

You snorted, this man was definitely not from Japan. “I am not interested in your offer Jake~san, I’m sorry.” You turned away and slipped on his sandals near the door and walked out, hoping he didn’t draw too much attention. 

Something did not sit right with you as you walked down the street, “Kuso!” You swore under your breath, you are loyal to your clan and your clan only, There was no time for a pointless mission if it meant nothing to the Ka Kokoro

“Oi!” A familiar voice called out to him, You turned and smiled as a cheerful pink kimono wearing Roxy waves violently drawing many people’s attention. 

The Sora’s were as evenly famous in Japan as the Ka Kokoro. Not many got to behold the great achievements of defeating three Oni simultaneously with one strike. 

“How did the mission go?” Roxy asked bowing slightly in greeting. You nodded, “I am forbidden to speak of it, you know the rules Rox.” You warned. 

“C’mon we’re practically family. How do you think I found out you went on a mission for seven months?” Roxy gave you her, ‘I know it all’ look. 

“I…fine. It was a success.” You said, still feeling the guilt of the oath you took to serve as a samurai. Roxy looked disappointed, “Aren’t you going to tell me the details?” she said. 

You shook your head, “No, because if I said anymore it would be considered treason against my Clan.” You replied stiffly. Please end this conversation. 

“Fine. You’re no fun.” She huffed. 

She should understand firsthand the rules and limitations of the oath. Since her own sister Rose Lalonde betrayed the Sora in hopes of joining the Hikari. 

“Yeah, and how many sakes have you had to drink?” You gently nudged Roxy’s shoulder with your own. She grunts, “Not even five. Don’t judge me Dirk, or I’ll…” she hesitated and looked behind her. 

“You’ll what?” You taunt innocently. 

Any hint of humor was leached from her face, “Someone’s following us.”


	2. EXTRA not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incase Ya'll confused, here's a brief history of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took around 3 hours to look up the Japanese word for each of the 12 classes of God Tier's...It was painful, so please enjoy.

Families/Clans 

There were a total of 12 Clans, made up of two powerful families. 

The Ka Kokoro,(Fire, Heart) consisting of the Strider’s, and Leijon’s.

The Sora’s, (Void) with the main houses being the Lalonde’s and Zahhak’s.  
The Chi Jikan, (Earth, Time) a powerful clan of the Medigo’s, and their secret weapon being your younger brother who betrayed the clan and ran away.  
The Kaze Kokyu,(Air, Breath) formed of the Egbert’s and Nitram’s.

The Ketsueki, (Blood) a dangerous clan who has only one family ruler, the Vantas’.  
The Seikatsu, (Life) a mostly peaceful clan made up of the Crocker’s and the Peixes’  
The Hikari,(Light) consisting of the Serket’s, with another traitor Rose Lalonde as their main prodigy. 

The Supesu, (Space) made of the Harley’s and the Maryam’s.

The Maindo, (Mind) another one family ruler, formed by the Pyrope’s. 

The Unmei, (Doom) an outsider clan notorious for its mysteries, made up of the Captor’s. 

The Kibo, (Hope) Made solely out of the English's and really isn't much of a clan so to say a minor temple. They take in the Ampora's when their clan collapsed. And finally the Ikari, (Rage) a troublesome clan known for its powerful family ruler, the Makara’s.

(Sorry about the formatting, it wont stay how I want it to. Curse Google Docs...)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chottomattekudasai- Wait Up  
> Oi- Hey  
> Kuso- Shit
> 
> Just some Japanese words for ya..😊

“Someone is following us!” Roxy repeated and took out a short katana from the folds in her kimono. It wasn't as long or powerful as the one you wield, but it still was a weapon. 

“Show yourself!” she barked. It was amazing to see how quickly you can get Roxy Lalonde serious. 

A figure emerged from with seemed out of thin air, “Why, you found me.” a croon voice hissed. 

A Hebi no sasayaki, or a Snake Whisperer. Mostly their Yokai in the form of humans. 

Roxy lowered her sword, “Speak what you must yokai, and leave.” she ordered. 

“Heir to the Sora Clan? I haven't met one of you void travelers in years. What a treat.” the yokai licked its lips. 

“Let me handle this Roxy, you're still intoxicated.” you place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh my, and the Heir to the Ka Kokoro Clan, this is my lucky day!” the yokai shifted into a large white serpent with glowing red eyes and lunged. 

You push Roxy behind you and slice at the yokai. 

It leaped away from your attack and leapt for your exposed back. Cursing knowing you're too slow you prepare yourself for the fangs.

Only it never came, an arrow slammed into the yokai's head, piercing right through its skull and pinning it to the street. 

“Kuso!” Roxy violently cursed and looked away from the dead creature. 

There, standing only yards away stood Jake English, a long bow in his hand. Did he fire that shot? 

“Oi, you there with the arrow and the glasses come here!” Roxy called over to him. 

Reluctantly, you watch as Jake jogs over to you a and Roxy. He was avoiding your gaze. 

“You have one hell of an aim you know that right? It reminds me of someone…” Roxy trailed off then quickly collected herself. 

“My father was a skilled hunter, I learned from him.” Was all Jake said. He continued acting as if you were never there and started chatting to Roxy about his father's business in Tokyo. 

“We could use an aim like that in the clans right Dirk?” she turned to you. 

You were too preoccupied about why Jake was ignoring you, you didn't hear her. 

“I'm sorry what?” he turned to her. 

She glared at you, “I said, we could use a person like him in the Clan.” she repeated. 

“Ah, I’d love to, but my father wouldn't really like that idea, considering technically we are already in a clan.” Jake admitted. 

“Oh? Is it part of the 12 Clan Agreement?” Roxy turned her head to the side. Leave it to Rox to get to the bottom of everything, you thought. 

“It's a lost clan, but yeah it never dropped its agreements. Ever heard of the Mizu Kibo?” He asked. 

You nearly choke, home to some of the most power water mages in history…

“Didn't that clan disband?” Roxy asked. Jake shrugged, “I don't know anymore.” 

“Let's not talk about clan affairs out in the open, we need to bury this body or at least get rid of it.” You warned. 

“Yeah, yeah, mister grumpy pants. We're getting there.” Roxy grumbled and kicked the snake violently, causing it to fling out in the air and disappear beyond a couple houses. 

Distant screams can be heard in the distance. 

“What? It's more productive, they'll probably cut it up and deep fry it or something.” Roxy grabbed your hand as well as Jake's and tugged on them lightly, “C'mon, let us find somewhere...less open.” 

You are torn between shock and horror, but follow Roxy anyways. Still feeling the distance between you and Jake, you decide to talk to him. 

“You saved my life today, I didn't deserve it, I'm sorry for treating you so badly.” You cursed your mask for making everything sound so dishonest. 

“I wasn't saving you in particular, my family hunts Yokai too.” Jake shrugged it off. 

“Are you two going to stand there like fools or what?” Roxy called already meters away. 

“Chottomattekudasai!” Jake yelled and tilted his head to the side for you to follow. 

For some reason, you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every so often, chapters are short and sweet. Enjoy.


End file.
